Dumbledore Always was Fond of Socks
by Pename here
Summary: Dumbledore's still alive? and as... socks! cliche' author insertion, derisive laughing encouraged.


**so... definately a story I had to do for my Language Arts class.. to insert myself into a fantasy world. this is actually derived from a dream a friend had about my green socks that had dogs on them when I was sleeping over at their house. she dreamed about him being my socks, etc. and I later dreamed about being Harry's sister after the event. so.. my friend like... convinced--cough cough-- to post it, Billios that is, so.. here it is. purely for fun, I own nothing except myself. **

**This is definitely here for your amusement, so laugh all you want, and PLEASE send it to me in a review, it'll make me laugh, and make my day-.  
**

Shaking my head, I got up from where I was seated on the floor, which was where I landed after suddenly poofing away from my bed. Looking around I noticed many strange things, such as paintings on the wall, but they weren't normal, they were moving around and some were even talking! Eyes the size of dinner plates were taking in my surroundings, it looked like it was some magical place!

After letting my eyes rove over the giant desk and cozy chairs, the stairway, fireplace, and brick flooring, my eyes landed on the corner of the room, where they found an old man talking calmly to a fiery red bird. Startled that I hadn't noticed him yet, I edged away slowly, trying to maybe get down the stairs before something happened. Then I heard a muffled voice, echoing up the staircase, and the groan of something heavy moving. Feet clambered up the path until I felt a presence behind me. When this happened, the man turned around and showed long white hair and a generous amount of beard adorning his head, which was topped with a pointed hat usually seen on little kids' costumes on Halloween as wizards and witches.

His blue eyes twinkled behind half rimmed spectacles as he bade me and whoever else was there to take a seat. This baffled me for a minute because there was only one chair there, unless he wanted us to share, that is… Seeing the confusion etched on my face, he smiled and waved a stick, and before my eyes three more chairs appeared. I blinked. Warily, I got up and made my way over and sat down in the one that I saw there beforehand, not trusting the others.

That's when I got my first look at the others in the room, they were all about my age it seemed. The first one had a blazing red mop on his head, and was decidedly taller than the rest, sadly I couldn't get too many features out of them as they weren't paying attention to me yet, they were still staring at the man before us who seemed vaguely familiar. Mentally shrugging, I went on with my examinations. The girl had bushy brown locks that cascaded down to her shoulders, next to her stood another boy, this time with shaggy raven hair. Looking back toward the old man, I saw he was about to speak.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, or, why I'm here for that matter, and I shall attempt to be brief, as there are many things to be done. Right before the fatal blow hit me, I replaced my self with sand, while the real me transfigured into a pair of socks, while transporting to the house of this girl here."

This is where they looked at me, startled, like it was the first they saw of me. I blinked as I heard what he said about socks, but sat back and waited for him to finish his story.

"For awhile I stayed put, figuring I didn't want to break cover until things settled down a little bit, so I didn't undo the spell until a few hours ago, which knocked her out and with the help of the American Magic Ministry, got the both of us back to Hogwarts."

I found my head cocked to the side trying to figure out what he was talking about. What was this Hogwarts, and why the heck is he talking about magic? Then it sunk in. HE WAS MY SOCKS!?!?! EWW GROSS!!!!!! I looked up with wide eyes, only to see three pairs looking back at me with similar looks of shock. The red head spoke first.

"She talks!" the brunette gave the back of his head a smack.

"Of course she talks Ron, what are you, stupid?"

Oops... looks like I said that out loud… Then the third boy, who I noticed had glasses, which hid his bright green eyes, finally spoke up.

"Who is she?" At this, I swear the old man grinned and he took out his stupid stick again and gave it a flick towards me. I felt a tingle go through me, but that was about it.

"She has been going by Beth Black, we thought Black only befitting, but her real last name is Potter. She's your sister Harry."

Everything after that happened in a blur, all I can remember is my hair catching my eye, hey cool, it's pitch black. Dang. it's still curly.

**Review --puppy eyes-- you know you wanna.. cause you were laughing... or.. rolling your eyes... really, anything you want, I'm game. **


End file.
